Prisoner of Love
by Ringo Akira
Summary: Ini hanya kisah cinta antara sesama pegawai kantor di sebuah organisasi rahasia, yang juga mereka rahasiakan dari siapapun (Oh tidak termasuk love cupid mereka pastinya). Dan kisah cinta pun.. menjadi lebih menyenangkan, saat sebuah kado indah melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka. (Hay.. ini versi re-upload)


_**Halo.. Halo.. Halo…**_

 _ **Apa kabarnya readers sekalian? Saya harap kalian selalu sehat.**_

 _ **Pasti ada nanya 'Ini apaan sih? Kok upload lagi?' atau 'Kenapa kok yang lama di apus dan upload ulang lagi?' Jawabannya sederhana 'Ini editan yang ke 10 dan yakinlah ini jauh lebih nakal (Hahaha)**_

 _ **Aslinya tuh saya Cuma iseng nge-upload ini. saya niatnya pengen saya jadiin koleksi pribadi dan saya baca sendiri. Tapi karena pengen nambah fic di fandom kekkai sensen, akhirnya saya upload.**_

 _ **Oh ya, Fic yang fandom Gintama nanti setelah janji Author selesai, bakal Author publish (Sekarang setir nya belok dulu ke fandom kesayangan lain. Hahahaha)**_

 _ **Yosh.. Happy Reading… #pyon**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prisoner of Love**_

 _ **Akira Ringo**_

 _ **Blood Blockade Battlefront (Kekkai Sensen) © Nightow Yasuhiro**_

 _ **Steven Alan Starphase & Chain Sumeragi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aroma wangi bunga mawar tercium menguar disebuah ruangan yang begitu luas. Aroma yang mampu membangkitkan gairah itu, terasa begitu menyegarkan kala sinar matahari pagi mulai menyeruak masuk dari sela jendela ruangan tersebut.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan ini saatnya bagi makhluk di muka bumi menyambut indahnya awal hari. Sepasang mata berwarna indigo nampak terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, saat sinar matahari tidak sengaja menyinari tempat dimana ia tertidur.

Mata indahnya menatap jam yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Melihat angka di jam yang menandakan dirinya harus segera bangun, membuatnya hendak segera duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Namun sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya, menggagalkan niatnya untuk bangun.

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar merasakan pegangan yang begitu kuat dari tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya ini. Bahkan berusaha keras untuk melepaskannya pun, ia tidak bisa. Bagaimana dirinya bisa bangun kalau begini caranya?

"Ano… Mr. Starphase? Maaf menggangu usahamu dalam bersenang-senang, Tapi bisakah sepasang tangan ini anda lepaskan? Ini sudah waktunya untuk bangun."

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang disampingnya. Yang ia dengar hanyalah suara dengkuran halus yang menandakan jika orang ini masih terlelap –atau memang sengaja seperti itu-.

Helaan nafas berat yang kedua keluar lagi. Jika memang orang disebelahnya ini tidak berniat untuk bangun, maka tidak ada cara lain selain itu.

"Baiklah jika anda memang tidak berniat membiarkan tangan anda terlepas, saya akan menggunakan cara saya sendiri."

Benar-benar tidak ada jalan lain. ia memang harus memakai kekuatannya untuk melepaskan dirinya, jika memang ingin dirinya bangun di pagi ini.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika kita sedang bersenang-senang, maka tidak ada yang boleh menggunakan kekuatan?"

Sepasang mata ruby itu terbuka lebar, Melihat wanita yang tepat ada disebelahnya, berusaha mencoba menggunakan kekuatannya demi lolos dari sepasang tangan miliknya. Bahkan saat dirinya melakukan candaan dengan mengeluarkan tatapan mengerikannya, orang yang ada disampingnya tidak gentar menatapnya dengan wajah kesalnya dan kerutan di tengah kedua alisnya.

"Ini sudah saatnya bangun, Mr. Starphase. Mau sampai kapan anda tidur?"

"Oh ayolah.. kenapa kau selalu menggunakan bahasa formal saat marah? Ini bukan Chain yang kukenal."

"Kalau begitu jika anda menginginkan Chain yang anda kenal kembali, maka bisakah anda lepaskan rangkulan ini? Ini memang sudah waktunya aku bangun dan bersiap berangkat, Mr. Starphase."

Steven Alan Starphase mengaku kalah. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya dan membiarkan perempuan berambut hitam itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tapi.. kau ini benar-benar sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita yang kutatap dengan tatapan seperti itu, berbalik menatapku dengan wajah kesalnya? Seharusnya yang menjadi karakter sadis disini kan aku." Ujar Steven dengan menyangga kepalanya menggunakan tangannya.

Chain menghentikan gerakan tangannya memungut pakaian yang ada di lantai dan beralih menatap Steven.

"Setidaknya untuk menjadi karakter sadis, bukan sesuatu yang hanya anda miliki seorang. Jika anda mau.. anda juga bisa menjadi karakter masokis, Steven-san."

Steven tertegun mendengar ucapan Chain. Setelahnya tawa geli keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hahahaha… kau benar, Mrs Sumeragi. Ini baru kekasihku. Good job."

Melihat kekasihnya tertawa dengan candaan paginya, Chain tersenyum simpul "Senang bisa membuatmu tertawa. Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu."

Steven hanya melambaikan tangannya dan kembali menyamankan posisinya dengan menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuh tanpa pakaiannya dan kembali tidur. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki waktu 1 jam lagi sebelum dirinya berangkat ke kantor.

.

.

.

 _ **Prisoner of Love**_

 _ **Akira Ringo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Steven sudah sampai di kantor Libra. Melihat suasana kantor yang begitu sepi, Steven terdiam melihat ke sekeliling dengan heran. Tidak ada satupun manusia di kantor. Kemana semua penghuni kantor Libra yang biasanya sudah stand by di pagi ini?

"Selamat pagi, Steven-sama." Gilbert yang muncul dari dapur, menyapa Steven yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

"Oh selamat pagi, Gilbert-san. Kemana yang lainnya?"

"Sepertinya mereka akan terlambat datang."

"Klaus juga?"

"Tuan muda sedang ada keperluan sebentar diluar."

"Tidak biasanya ada urusan di pagi hari."

"Anda benar. Steven-sama, Apa anda mau saya buatkan kopi?"

"Boleh. Sepertinya jika belum meminum kopi buatanmu, kurang lengkap rasanya. Apalagi tidak ada yang bisa membuat kopi seenak buatanmu."

"Saya tersanjung mendengarnya. Kalau begitu akan saya buatkan. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Steven duduk di sofa kantor dan mulai melihat-lihat laporan yang tergeletak di mejanya. Setiap laporan yang ia periksa, merupakan laporan dari beberapa kasus yang organisasi terima selama beberapa hari dan belum ia periksa lagi. Ya bisa dimaklumi, karena laporan itu ada beberapa tumpuk dan memang harus diperiksa dengan teliti lagi.

Sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya, membuat konsentrasinya yang tengah serius membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di kertas terpecah. Steven tersenyum simpul. Tanpa melihat siapa pemilik tangan itupun, ia tahu siapa yang memegang pundaknya ini.

"Hay nona Chain, kau hobi melakukan kegiatan yang bisa mengagetkan orang seperti ini?"

"Anda kaget, Steven-san?"

Steven menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum simpul. "Oh tentu."

"Syukurlah."

Chain membalasnya dengan senyum dan duduk disamping Steven. Mata amethys nya melihat apa yang dikerjakan Steven. Steven terlihat begitu serius sekarang dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Jika Steven sudah serius melakukan pekerjaannya, maka Chain tidak akan berani mengganggunya dan akan ikut terdiam sampai Steven sendiri yang mengajaknya berbicara. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan –atau memang begitulah sifat Invicible Werewolf- agar selalu tetap tenang di situasi bagaimanapun. Setidaknya kesabaran yang ia miliki memang diuji untuk hal seperti ini.

Merasa dipandangi terus menerus oleh Chain, Steven berhenti membaca laporannya dan tersenyum beralih menatap Chain.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau menatapku terus, dan aku berpikir kau memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku. Sekarang aku tidak sedang membaca, dan kau bisa mengatakannya."

"O~key kalau begitu. Jadi… Steven-san?"

"Hem?"

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan pendapatku ini padamu. Bagaimana jika aku yang membuat kopi untukmu? Kau akan mengatakan itu enak, kan?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyinggung hal itu saja."

"Kau bilang kau tidak pernah membuat kopi kan sebelumnya? Lalu darimana aku bisa mengatakan jika kopi buatanmu enak, Mrs Sumeragi."

"Kau sudah pernah mencicipinya, Steven-san. Kau lupa?"

"Kapan itu? aku tidak ingat. Memang kau pernah membuatkannya untukku?"

" _Hufft.._ jadi kau memang lupa."

"Maafkan aku. Tapi jujur.. aku memang lupa, sayang."

"Oke, baiklah kalau begitu. hari ini akan kubuatkan jika kau mau. Beberapa cangkir saja pasti akan kau minum, kan?"

Mendengar beberapa cangkir yang diucapkan oleh Chain membuat alis di dahi Steven naik. Steven menatap perempuan bersurai hitam itu dengan ekspresi 'kau bercanda?' nya dan masih dibalas Chain dengan wajah polosnya.

Steven kembali ingin memastikan kata-kata kekasihnya ini. Mungkin saja tadi Chain salah mengucapkan secangkir dengan beberapa cangkir.

"Ano, sayang, aku ingin memastikan satu hal. Tadi… kau bilang… beberapa cangkir?"

"Ehm."

"Beberapa cangkir? Jadi kau bermaksud membuat lebih dari 2 cangkir untukku, Nona Chain?"

"Begitulah. Kau mengatakan belum pernah mencicipi kopi buatanku kan? Jadi akan kubuatkan yang banyak khusus untukmu."

"Tunggu, sayang. Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Nanti sore aku akan membawa bahannya ke apartment mu. Kupilihkan yang enak untukmu dan ku pastikan itu layak untuk kau minum."

"A-Ano.. tidak bisa besok?"

"Malam ini aku bebas. Jadi aku akan membuatnya hari ini, sayang."

Tidak bisa mengelak. Sepertinya hanya untuk mengatakan 'bisa 2 gelas saja?' pun, Steven tidak mampu mengatakannya. Melihat Chain yang begitu antusias menyatakan keinginannya untuk membuatkannya kopi, Steven tidak ingin merusak kesenangan kekasihnya. Sepertinya malam ini Steven akan berpesta meminum kopi semalam suntuk dengan kekasihnya ini. Well done.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sore menjelang malam di apartment Steven.**_

Kedua kaki jenjang milik Steven tidak berhenti bergoyang karena rasa gugup. Hal yang jarang terjadi padanya walaupun kenyataan dirinya adalah, seseorang yang bisa mengatasi apapun dan dimanapun dengan tenang. Dengan wajah gelisah dan juga perasaan yang tidak karuan, Steven terus menerus melihat pintu apartmentnya selama hampir 1 jam ini. Sembari menunggu yang sudah membuat janji dengannya, ia juga harus menyiapkan perutnya dan mentalnya untuk mencicipi beberapa cangkir kopi yang akan disuguhkan oleh kekasih cantiknya.

Demi memberi ruang di dalam perutnya, Steven hanya memakan separuh kue pemberian Chain yang tersisa sepotong dan diletakkan didalam kulkas. Bahkan ia juga belum makan malam di jam makan malam seperti ini. Ia hanya berpikir agar nantinya tidak akan mengecewakan kopi yang dibuat Chain, biarpun itu 10 cangkir kopi yang dibuatkan untuknya.

Melihat tuannya kelihatan gelisah, Vedded sebagai pengurus rumah yang sudah ia kenal lama, terkekeh pelan.

"Tuan, apa anda gugup?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya, Vedded?"

"Jelas sekali, Tuan."

"Ya kau bisa bilang ini antara perasaan gugup dan gelisah. Aku benar-benar mempersiapkan diriku meminum beberapa cangkir yang dibuat Chain. Ini sebuah hukuman." Ujar Steven dengan menghela nafas beratnya.

"Biar saya tebak, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat nona seperti itu. Apa ada yang terjadi?" Veeded bertanya pada tuannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kue macaroon yang sedang diisi krim olehnya.

Steven menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak ada. Tadi pagi ia masih baik-baik saja."

"Anda yakin? Nona Chain tidak akan seperti itu jika dirinya tidak merasa terprovokasi, Tuan. Coba anda ingat kembali."

Veeded begitu mengenal sekali sifat dari kekasih Tuannya ini. Walaupun baru 1 tahun Veeded mengenal Nona nya –tepatnya saat Steven memperkenalkan Chain sebagai kekasihnya-, Veeded begitu hafal dengan sifat Chain yang satu itu. Chain tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika dirinya tidak merasa cemburu atau merasa kecewa.

Jika gadis lain memperlihatkan sifat cemburunya dengan cara mogok berbicara atau bahkan terang-terangan memarahi pasangannya, lain halnya dengan Chain. Chain akan membuat Steven melakukan hal yang membuatnya cemburu untuk dilakukan kembali oleh Steven dengan ganjaran 2 kali lipatnya.

Sebagai contoh saat Steven bertemu dengan teman wanitanya disebuah restaurant. Hari itu Steven dan Chain sedang berkencan merayakan satu tahun mereka berpacaran. Di restauran, secara tidak sengaja Steven bertemu dengan kawannya yang memang terlihat begitu cantik saat itu. Menyapa dengan ciuman di pipi kiri dan kanan lalu disambung pelukan sudah hal biasa disana, dan Chain memaklumi hal itu.

Tapi yang membuat itu mengejutkan adalah, Steven mengatakan pada kawan wanitanya itu jika dress yang dikenakannya begitu cantik dan indah dan sangat cocok sekali untuknya. Terang saja Chain yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk paham dan tersenyum simpul menanggapi pernyataan Steven yang tidak sedikitpun berkomentar tentang dress yang dipakai oleh Chain –padahal ia susah payah memilih dress yang bagus-, dan malah berkomentar tentang dress wanita lain.

Sehari setelah malam itu, Chain mengajak Steven berkeliling ke pusat perbelanjaan seharian penuh mencari dress yang bagus sampai Steven memberikan pendapat jika dirinya cantik memakainya. Dan itupun, Steven harus mengatakannya dengan setulus hati bukan dengan sebuah paksaan. Jika Chain merasa Steven berbohong tentang pendapatnya, ia akan terus berkeliling toko untuk mencari dress yang Steven 'anggap cantik' sampai ketemu.

Dan setelah hari itu, Steven meminta cuti satu hari pada Klaus untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang benar-benar pegal setelah ia mengeliling 20 toko demi mencari dress. Pada akhirnya Steven sendirilah yang memberikan julukan tambahan untuk Chain 'The Queen of Judgement' setelah kejadian itu menimpa dirinya.

Kali ini Steven berpikir lagi tentang hal apa yang membuat Chain melakukan hal itu untuknya. Tapi jujur dirinya memang tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Veeded. Aku bahkan yakin tidak membuat kesalahan apapun."

"Baiklah begini saja. Biar saya membantu anda mengingat tentang pembicaraan anda dengan Nona selama satu hari ini. Apa anda mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung tentang kopi hari ini?"

Steven kembali mengingat tentang apa yang ditanyakan Veeded mengenai kopi hari ini. Setahunya ia hanya menerima tawaran Gilbert tentang membuatkannya kopi, tiba-tiba Chain muncul, membahas tentang ia yang membuat kopi, dan..

"Astaga! Pasti karena itu!" Steven berteriak keras sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

Mendengar teriakan Steven, Veeded yang sedang menata kue macaroon di piring dibuat terperanjat kaget

"Maaf, maaf, apa aku membuatmu kaget?" Steven ikut terkejut melihat Vedded yang terperanjat.

"A-Ah tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Apa anda sudah mengingatnya?"

"Ya aku baru saja mengingatnya tadi. Ia pasti marah karena aku tidak mengingat kapan aku meminum kopi buatannya." Steven kembali duduk di kursinya.

Ia baru ingat saat kali pertama Chain membuatkannya kopi. Setelah semalam suntuk ia tidak tidur karena panggilan mendadak untuk sebuah misi kemudian tertidur di sofa dan saat bangun di pagi hari, dirinya dikejutkan dengan kejutan yang kekasihnya buat khusus untuknya.

Chain yang datang ke apartment Steven di pagi buta dan melihat Steven yang begitu pulas tertidur di sofa, berinisiatif membuatkan secangkir kopi untuknya dan juga sarapan pagi. Chain saat itu tidak dapat ikut dengan Klaus dan yang lainnya, karena dia menerima misi lain bersama dengan para biro werewolf. Dan karena dirinya tidak bisa tidur di apartment Steven hari itu, ia pada akhirnya hanya memberikan sarapan dan juga meninggalkan memo untuk Steven lalu kembali pergi. Dan bisa ditebak jika Steven melupakan hal itu dan itulah yang membuat Chain marah.

"Bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat hal seperti itu?" Steven menggaruk belakang lehernya kikuk merutuki kesalahannya sendiri.

"Lupa adalah sesuatu yang wajar, Tuan. Hanya saja kita memang harus meminta maaf karena hal itu. Saya rasa, anda hanya perlu meminta maaf pada Nona."

"Tapi seingatku, aku sudah mengatakan maaf padanya."

"Lalu anda mengatakan hal lain?"

"Ehm. Aku mengatakan 'Jujur aku memang lupa' padanya."

"Itulah yang membuat hati Nona Chain terluka, Tuan. Nona Chain pasti sedih mendengar itu dari anda."

"Oke, aku paham dengan kesalahan apa yang kubuat dengannya. Hukumannya memang sudah ditentukan."

Veeded tersenyum simpul mendengar pendapat tuannya "Saya yakin anda bisa mendapatkan kembali hatinya, Tuan."

"Kuharap begitu."

 _Ting.. Tong…_

"Yang dibicarakan sudah tiba. Biar aku yang membukakan. Kau boleh bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah, Mrs Veeded."

"Baik, Tuan."

Steven beranjak dari kursi dan pergi ke depan membukakan pintu untuk tamu istimewanya malam ini.

"Selamat malam, Nona–"

Saat dirinya membukakan pintu dan hendak menyapa wanita berambut hitam ini, Steven membelalak kaget melihat Chain yang membawa sekantong besar belanjaan. Apa yang dibeli olehnya?

"Selamat malam, Steven-san."

"A-Ah selamat malam, Nona Chain. Ano… Sayang?"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Apa saja yang kau beli?" Steven beralih membawakan kantung bawaan Chain dan merasakan sesuatu didalam nya benar-benar terasa berat.

"Oh, ini beberapa macam biji kopi yang harus kau cicipi, Steven-san."

"Be-Begitukah? Kau benar-benar niat membuatkanku beberapa kopi?"

"Oh tentu saja."

"Ha-Hahaha. Baiklah kalau begitu. Masuklah, sayang."

Chain masuk kedalam dan berjalan santai menuju ke dapur. Entah Steven harus berteriak putus asa atau malah menangis melihat apa yang harus ia hadapi nanti.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Chain dan Steven mengantarkan Veeded untuk pulang sampai kedepan pintu, akhirnya tibalah saatnya Steven menikmati beberapa cangkir kopi yang dijanjikan oleh kekasihnya. Steven yang duduk di kursi dekat meja dapur dengan terus memandangi Chain yang terlihat asyik membuat kopi sembari bersenandung lagu, kembali merasakan gelisah yang tidak karuan.

Ia takut jika pendapat yang ia berikan nanti semakin membuat Chain marah. Belum lagi ia lupa tentang bagaimana rasa kopi buatan Chain sebelumnya. Jika enak, ia pasti sangat bersyukur. Tapi jika tidak enak, maka tamat sudah. Jika karena kopi-kopi itu ia harus menginap di rumah sakit, maka ia akan melakukannya –setidaknya itu demi pujaan hatinya-.

"Maaf menunggu, Steven-san."

Lamunan Steven terpecah mendengar Chain yang berbicara di seberang meja dan membawakan nampan berisi 5 cangkir kopi.

"Ini 5 cangkir kopi dengan biji kopi yang berbeda. Kuharap anda bisa mencicipi semuanya dan menghabiskannya. Selamat menikmati."

Steven terdiam memandangi 5 cangkir yang diberikan Chain yang kini sedang memandanginya dengan antusias.

"Ini.. semuanya?"

"Tentu saja. Khusus untuk anda."

Ingin menangis rasanya melihat kelima cangkir kopi dengan asap yang mengepul. Dirinya tidak mungkin mengatakan 'Tidak' sedangkan ia ingin mendapat hati Chain lagi. Ah benar.. mendapatkan hatinya lagi. Tapi sebelum ia menerima hukuman ini, ia ingin mengkonfirmasi satu hal pada wanitanya ini.

"Oke sebelum aku mencicipinya, bisakah kau kemari Chain? Rasanya kau terlalu jauh jika disitu."

"Eh? kesana?"

"Benar, My Lady. Kemarilah."

Chain menatap Steven bingung. Permintaan Steven yang tidak biasa itu membuatnya mengernyit heran karena aneh. Tapi sebelum Steven mengulang permintaannya lagi, Chain melakukan apa yang dikatakan Steven dengan menghampirinya.

Melihat Chain yang ada didekatnya, Steven memutar posisi kursinya dan menatap Chain dalam posisi duduknya.

"Aku akan menanyakan hal ini dan kau bisa menjawabnya jujur."

"Kenapa kau kelihatan aneh?"

"Kau mau kan?" Steven hanya terus tersenyum menatapanya.

Melihat Steven yang mengajukan pertanyaan dengan isyarat yang begitu jelas, Chain menghela nafasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ehm. Aku akan menjawabnya jujur."

"Oke. Jadi sayang, yang ingin kutanyakan adalah.. apa kau marah padaku soal membuat kopi?"

Sekilas Steven bisa melihat raut wajah Chain yang tertegun karena pertanyaan mendadaknya, walaupun setelahnya ekspresi Chain kembali seperti biasanya dengan menatapnya diam.

Steven merasa jika ekspresi itu sudah jelas baginya. Tapi ia sedikit menginginkan respon yang lebih jelas dari wanitanya ini.

"Baik. Begini saja. Jika iya, kau bisa mengalungkan kedua tanganmu ke leherku." Steven melirik kedua tangan Chain yang bebas.

"Dan jika tidak, kau bisa melepaskan rangkulanku dipinggangmu ini." Steven mengarahkan pandangannya ke kedua tangannya yang sudah dalam posisi merangkul, lalu kembali menatap Chain yang masih terdiam.

Lagi, Chain menghela nafasnya panjang. Perlahan, kedua tangannya mulai bergerak dan merangkul leher Steven sebagai jawaban 'Ya' untuk pertanyaan Steven tadi. Steven kembali tersenyum.

"Oke. Itu cukup sebagai suatu hal yang jelas."

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu, tangan kiri Steven meraih segelas kopi yang masih panas dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Chain bahkan dibuat terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Steven. Kopi yang diminum Steven belum sepenuhnya dingin dan itu akan membakar mulutnya. Bahkan asapnya saja masih mengepul, dan itu menandakan jika kopi yang ia minum masih sangat panas.

"Hentikan, Steven-san! Kau tahu itu panas kan?! Kenapa kau-"

Steven meletakkan cangkir kopi keduanya secara mendadak dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di mulut Chain.

"Hahh.. ya ini memang panas. Tapi tidak masalah. Ini hukuman, kan?" ujar Steven tersenyum memandang Chain sekilas dan mengambil tisu didekatnya untuk menyeka mulutnya.

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini. Lihat, keringatmu banyak sekali. Apa mulutmu tidak terbakar?" Chain ikut meraih tisu dan menyeka keringat pria berambut hitam ini yang bercucuran begitu banyak.

Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, tangan kanan Steven yang masih merangkul Chain tidak terlepas dan malah semakin dieratkan.

Steven tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Chain dan masih meneruskan kegiatannya meminum secangkir demi secangkir kopi panas. Hingga di gelas terakhir, Steven meneguknya dan menuntaskan hukumannya.

Steven menunjukkan gelas terakhir yang kosong pada Chain.

"Lihat, ini cangkir terakhir dan aku menghabiskannya. Dan bisa kuakui.. kopi buatanmu enak, Nona. Aku jujur mengatakan itu, kau tahu?"

"Kau ini. Kenapa kau begitu nekat? Aku memintamu menghabiskannya perlahan, bukan menghabiskan dengan cepat dan terburu-buru, kan?"

"Itu hukuman dan harus segera dilaksanakan agar tidak menambah hukuman yang lainnya lagi. Yaa.. walaupun itu cukup menyiksa. Aku sudah sering merasakan hawa dingin dari kekuatan ku sendiri. Tapi bisa merasakan betapa panasnya kopi buatan Chain dan membakar mulut, tidak buruk juga. Terima kasih atas kopinya, sayang."

Chain menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat Steven yang masih sanggup tertawa.

"Itu bukan untuk dijadikan lelucon, Steven-san."

"Tapi kenyataannya aku berhasil, kan? Itu salah satu upayaku juga untuk mengambil hatimu lagi."

"Astaga. Anda ini. Tapi jujur.. aku senang jika kau menyukai kopi buatanku. Terima kasih, sayang."

"Oh tidak masalah." Steven mengendikkan bahunya dan tersenyum.

"Hey, Chain?"

"Ehm?"

"Bukankah kau berpikir jika aku memang kekasih yang buruk?"

"Kenapa anda berpendapat seperti itu?"

"Ya kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak bisa memahami perasaanmu dengan benar. Kau marah saja, aku tidak mengerti. Maafkan aku jika aku terlambat menyadarinya."

"Dengarkan aku, Steven-san. Kau ingat? Aku yang terlebih dulu menyukaimu, jadi kenapa kau yang mengatakan kau adalah kekasih yang buruk?"

"Tapi memang benar kan?"

"Omong kosong. Itu hanya pendapat pribadi anda. Aku sedikitpun tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Tidak baik menilai diri sendiri, Steven-san."

Steven tertawa geli. "Oke inilah yang kusukai darimu, selalu bisa membuatku tertawa. Pagi ini pun kau juga melakukannya, kan?"

"Ya begitulah."

Tangan kanan Chain menyentuh pipi Steven dan membelainya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Steven dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir pria bermata ruby itu. Setelah memberikan ciuman singkatnya, Chain melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap Steven tepat di kedua matanya.

"Ini balasan rasa terima kasihku karena kau sudah menerima hukumanku, Steven-san."

"Ah~ aku merasa senang dengan hukumanku. Sering seringlah melakukannya, Nona."

"Dengan senang hati."

Kekehan pelan terlontar dari mulut Steven menanggapi jawaban Chain. Steven mengangkat tubuh Chain dan meletakkan tubuh ringan Chain di pangkuannya. Steven melirik Chain yang terlihat tengah sibuk membenahi bross berbentuk kelinci di dress berwarna putihnya. Menyadari Chain nya yang terlihat kesulitan memakainya, Steven tidak bisa tinggal diam dan tidak bisa hanya melihatnya saja, kan?.

"Perlu kubantu, sayang?"

"Oh tidak, terima kasih. Yup.. sudah terpasang."

Dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya bros itu bisa terpasang dengan benar di dress nya. Karena tadi dia membawa kantong belanjaan yang berat, Chain menyimpannya di saku dress nya dan baru bisa menyematkannya sekarang.

"Dress mu dan bross kelinci, ini adalah barang yang kau beli saat kita mengelilingi 20 toko. Aku benar?"

"Bingo. Anda benar, Steven-san."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu. Ini hadiah dari seorang Steven yang rela kuajak berkeliling."

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu lain kali akan kuminta seorang desainer untuk membuatkan baju yang lebih cantik lagi khusus untukmu, Nona."

"Anda bercanda? Sudah berapa banyak baju yang anda belikan untukku? Lemariku bahkan tidak muat lagi. Itu lebih dari cukup bagiku, Steven-san."

"Ah? Oke kalau begitu. Lain kali aku akan belikan barang selain baju."

"Astaga. Ya baiklah terserah anda, Tuan manager."

"Huhu.. aku menang. Oke Nona. Sekarang boleh aku menebak sesuatu?"

"Anda memang suka sekali tebak-tebakan. Tapi.. baiklah. Apa itu?"

"Kau pasti marah tentang masalah kopi, bukan hanya karena aku mengabaikan kopi buatanmu tempo hari tapi kau juga cemburu dengan Gilbert, kan?"

"Lihat? Kau bahkan selalu menebak dengan benar. Darimana kau tahu? Aku tidak menyinggung itu."

Steven tersenyum. Ia mencondongkan badannya untuk menggapai piring kue macaroon yang tadi dibuatkan oleh Veeded dan memakannya.

"Sederhana saja, kau ada disana saat aku berbicara dengan Gilbert soal kopi buatannya dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan Invisible milikmu. Benar, kan?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku sudah bersama anda saat akan pergi ke kantor."

"Lihat? Siapa yang curang disini? Bukankah sudah kubilang jika kau sedang denganku dilarang menggunakan kekuatanmu, Mrs Sumeragi?"

"Aku tidak curang. Hanya saja aku memang membuntutimu, saat kau akan menaiki lift. Itu saja."

"Itupun juga sama, My lady. Tapi kau tahu.. sebenarnya saat aku tiba di kantor pun, aku sudah tahu kau ada disana."

"Bohong. Aku sudah menghilangkan hawa keberadaanku setipis mungkin. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Simple saja. Kau memakai parfum yang kubelikan tempo hari kan? Itu parfum khusus yang kupesan dari temanku untukmu. Aku benar-benar hafal dengan baunya."

"Jahatnya~ dan bahkan kau tidak mempedulikan aku yang cemburu melihatmu berpendapat tentang kopi buatan Gilbert-san? Tidak bisa dipercaya." Chain mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengambil dua buah macaroon kemudian memasukkan kue itu ke mulut Steven.

Merasakan mulutnya yang penuh dengan macaroon dan tekstur kue yang dimakannya berserat, membuat ia terbatuk-batuk dan merasakan kue itu berhenti di tenggorokkannya.

" _Uhukk.. Uhukkk…_ Nona Chain.. air.. _Uhukk_ "

"Gyaa… Steven-san m-maaf. Tunggu sebentar."

Melihat Steven yang tersiksa mencari air, membuat Chain panik dan mengambil botol air mineral didekatnya dan memberikannya pada Steven.

Merasa lega kue yang tersangkut di tenggorokan bisa turun, Steven menatap Chain horror.

"Kau berniat membunuh kekasihmu yang baru kau kencani 1,5 tahun ini?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu. Aku hanya gemas mendengar perkataanmu tadi. Aku minta maaf."

"Kupikir tadi kau memang berniat ingin mengakhiri hidupku."

"Steven-san?!"

"Oke, oke, aku juga salah. Maafkan aku, sayang." Steven tertawa pelan dan kembali menikmati kue macaroonnya.

"Kau benar-benar usil." Chain memukul pelan bahu Steven gemas.

Suasana berubah menjadi tenang sekarang. Chain terdiam memandangi Steven yang masih memakan camilannya. Steven begitu menikmati kudapannya seperti anak kecil yang diberi kue ibunya. Diam dan cenderung tenang memakannya tanpa berbicara.

Dengan posisinya yang duduk di pangkuan Steven, membuatnya ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan pria bermata ruby ini saat melihat betapa menggemaskannya pria penggemar warna biru ini. Bahkan hidung tajamnya yang mencium aroma maskulin milik Steven, merasa begitu bergairah. Insting werewolf nya yang begitu kuat, benar-benar membuatnya ingin menerkam pria berwajah tampan di dekatnya ini. Tapi, Steven masih menikmati cemilannya. Ia tidak bisa mengganggu Steven.

"Kenapa? Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menyerangku dulu?" Steven melirik Chain melalui ekor matanya dengan senyum terkembang di bibir.

"Astaga. Tidak bisa kupercaya. Anda membaca pikiranku, Steven-san?"

"Aku benar? kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau lakukan? Aku bukan tipe pria yang akan mengelak, jika kau ingin bermain semalam suntuk denganku. Lakukan saja." Steven tersenyum dan meneruskan memakan cemilannya dengan tangan kanannya yang semakin mengencangkan rangkulannya di pinggang Chain.

"Tapi kau tahu, aku juga bukan tipe wanita yang akan mengganggu mu walau hanya sekedar memakan cemilan. Apalagi jika wajahmu yang begitu menggemaskan saat memakan cemilan, bisa kulihat sedekat ini. Jadi Steven-san, bisa anda kendurkan rangkulan ini?"

"Luar biasa. Menggemaskan kau bilang? Itu menggoda namanya. Oke, baiklah Nona Chain, aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan sekali lagi. Kau mau memulai lebih dulu? Jika tidak, aku akan menyerangmu lebih dulu disini. Sekarang pilihlah."

"Anda bercanda?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda? Aku akan melakukan ini sebagai buktinya."

Steven meminum air mineral yang tersisa dan menyeka mulutnya dengan tisu. Beres dengan urusannya, Steven mulai menatap Chain serius dan semakin mengencangkan tangannya yang merangkul pinggang Chain.

"A-Ano.. anda serius, Steven-san?"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika aku tidak sedang bercanda? Jangan salahkan aku jika akhirnya tindakan ku ini, membuatmu memintanya lagi."

Steven mengecup bibir Chain secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Chain terkejut karenanya.

"S-Steven-san?!"

Melihat wajah kaget perempuan cantik di pangkuannya, Steven tersenyum menyeringai dan kembali mencium bibir Chain berulang kali. Chain bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Steven karena Steven benar-benar mengunci pergerakannya dan tidak membiarkan dirinya bergerak sedikitpun. Sampai akhirnya Steven menghentikan kecupan bertubi-tubinya, dan menatap Chain lebih dekat dengan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Chain.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku bercanda?" bisik nya dengan tersenyum menatap kedua mata indah amethyst Chain.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan menatap Steven, Chain juga dibuat tersenyum.

" _Hah.. hah.._ baiklah. Anda menang. Tapi bisakah aku yang memulainya?"

"Pada akhirnya kau yang memintanya kan?"

"Anda memang luar biasa curang, Mr. Starphase."

"Kau tahu, itulah aku. Tapi memang pertanyaan itu yang ingin ku dengar darimu."

Chain tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Steven lembut. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Steven-san."

"Aku terima pujian manismu. Sepenuhnya malam ini milikmu, sayang. Kita lakukan di kamar?"

"Tentu."

Lagi, Steven mengecup sekali bibir Chain dan dengan mudahnya menggendong Chain di kedua tangannya.

"Kuharap ini akan lebih menyenangkan dari malam-malam sebelumnya."

"Kupastikan kau akan merasa senang, Steven-san."

Steven terkekeh geli dan berjalan menuju anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Ini adalah malam kesekian kali bagi Steven, menikmati indahnya malam bersama dengan Chain nya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Prisoner of Love_

 _Akira Ringo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siang hari di kota Hellsalem's Lot. Cuaca cerah sekali hari ini. Dan di cuaca seperti ini, pastinya mengundang suasana hati yang ceria untuk menikmati indahnya hari yang menyenangkan ini. Ini juga yang dirasakan para anggota Libra yang sedang bersantai menikmati waktu senggang mereka sebelum panggilan darurat di kota itu terjadi.

Contohnya? Bisa dilihat dari ketua mereka 'Klaus' yang asyik berkutat dengan ponselnya, dan sesekali ia akan tersenyum melihat apa yang ia lihat. Zedd O'Brien, manusia separuh ikan yang gemar sekali membaca, masih setia memegang buku yang ada di tangannya. Ia begitu menghayati buku halaman demi halaman, dan membaca sambil berdiri pun sering ia lakukan. Ditengah damainya suasana Libra, juga tidak luput dengan adanya suara teriakan dari Leonardo yang diganggu oleh Zapp dan kedua orang itu juga lah yang masih mendominasi keributan di dalam kantor Libra.

Melihat suasana hati para anggota Libra tadi, memang sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka muram khususnya di hari ini. Ada yang suram di Libra? Oh pasti ada. Lain mereka, lain halnya dengan satu anggota Libra yang terlihat begitu suram dan tengah berdiri di dekat jendela dengan terus menerus mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ponsel berwarna hitam itu sudah seharian di pegang olehnya, dengan terus menerus membuka pesan masuk atau bahkan sesekali menekan tombol dial untuk menghubungi seseorang. Ia berharap agar 'orang' tersebut menjawab panggilannya.

Menyadari kawannya berdiri terdiam sejak 60 menit alias 1 jam yang lalu, ekor mata milik Klaus melirik gerak-gerik Steven. Sebenarnya bukan di hari ini saja Steven terlihat begitu muram. Hampir 7 hari ini Steven sudah seperti itu karena alasan yang belum jelas. Anehnya setiap kali Klaus bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, Steven selalu tersenyum dan menjawab dengan kata 'Tidak ada apa-apa'. Jika itu hanya sehari atau 2 hari itu tidak masalah, tapi seminggu ia seperti ini dan cukup membuatnya khawatir juga.

Sebenarnya walaupun Steven tidak mengatakan tentang alasan kenapa ia seperti itu, Klaus pun sudah tahu. Ini karena sudah 1 bulan Chain menghindar untuk berbicara langsung, dan seminggu ia tidak bertatap muka dengan Steven. Bahkan jika mereka dipertemukan saat adanya keadaan darurat di kota, Chain lebih memilih berdiri jauh diatas gedung daripada berada di jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan Steven. Selesai pun, Chain memilih berpamitan dulu dengan bermacam-macam alasan yang dibuat olehnya. Klaus yang bukanlah tipe ketua yang memaksa, mengiyakan Chain untuk pergi dan tidak berani bertanya apapun bila menyangkut hal pribadi.

Walaupun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka tidak pernah melakukan kontak langsung biarpun itu berpegangan tangan atau mendekat satu sama lain. Mereka cenderung terlihat sewajarnya saja. Chain dan Steven selama ini memilih untuk tidak memberitahukan siapapun tentang hubungan mereka –Yaa.. walaupun itu adalah permintaan pribadi dari Chain-. Ini karena Chain tidak ingin hubungan sesama teman sekantor ini diketahui oleh siapapun, dan membuat heboh nantinya. Bahkan yang tahu hanya Klaus dan juga K.K saja.

Klaus dapat melihat Steven yang berulang kali menghela nafas panjangnya, dan mengayunkan pasrah tangannya yang memegang ponsel. Jika terus seperti ini, maka kasihan sekali mereka berdua. Sepertinya ia memang harus turun tangan mengurus hal ini. Tapi jujur ia sendiri, tidak akan sanggup menanganinya jika tanpa bantuan seorang pakar masalah hubungan mereka. Ia akan melibatkan K.K sebagai orang yang membantu hubungan mereka berdua.

Klaus meraih ponsel yang tadi baru saja ia masukkan. Namun sebelum ia menghubungi K.K, ponselnya berdering dan terdapat nama K.K di layar ponselnya. Apa wanita ini memiliki indra keenam?

"Ini aku. Ada apa, K.K?"

' _Klaus, ada kerusuhan di tengah kota. Kemungkinan Blood Breed. Aku dan Chain sudah berada di lokasi. Cepat kemari.'_

"Baik. Aku akan kesana bersama para anggota yang lain."

Klaus menutup sambungan telepon milik K.K. Ini saatnya bagi anggota Libra untuk beraksi, setelah kemarin mereka tidak melakukan pekerjaan apapun.

"Ada masalah di tengah kota. Defcont level 2. Saat ini K.K dan Chain sudah ada disana. Semuanya segera bersiap."

Para anggota yang lain segera meninggalkan kesibukan mereka, dan bergegas menuju tempat yang diberitahukan ketua mereka.

Mendengar nama Chain disebut oleh Klaus, membuat lamunan Steven pecah dan secara tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya.

Klaus yang menyadari Steven melihatnya saat nama Chain disebut, tersenyum simpul.

"Steven, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku yakin."

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Steven dengan wajah bingungnya. Jujur ia masih belum paham maksud perkataan Klaus.

"Kau yang lebih mengetahui tentang dirimu dan dirinya seperti apa. Jadi, kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk kebaikan kalian."

Bahkan beberapa detik berlalu, ia tidak mengerti tentang arti kata-kata itu. Namun mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Klaus, senyum di bibir Steven terkembang. "Kau memang benar-benar hebat, Klaus. Terima kasih atas saranmu."

Klaus menepuk pundak Steven dan beralih menyusul anggota lainnya yang sudah bergerak menuju ke tempat kejadian. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang tepat bagi Steven untuk meminta penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi pada Chain. Meskipun itu ditengah medan perang sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

Steven dan angota lainnya sudah tiba di tengah kota tempat dimana kerusuhan terjadi. Ternyata memang benar ada Blood Breed yang menunggu disana. Selain fokus dengan hal itu, mata ruby milik Steven juga tak kalah fokus dengan Chain yang tengah bersiap di ketinggian 1 meter dengan berpijak pada salah satu tiang di dekat sana.

Steven yang masih siaga sembari mengawasi anggota lain yang menyerang vampir itu, mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di sakunya. Tangannya terus berkutat pada papan tombol, mengetikkan sesuatu untuk sebuah pesan singkat. Leonardo yang tepat berada di dekat Steven, merasa heran dengan yang dilakukan manager Klaus itu. Tidak biasanya ia mengeluarkan ponsel disaat perang berlangsung. Apalagi jika lawannya adalah blood breed.

Chain yang masih fokus melihat pertarungan antara Zapp dan Zed yang memberikan perlawanan untuk Blood Breed, merasakan sebuah getaran di saku celananya. Chain tidak tertarik mengambil ponselnya. Ia hanya melihat saku celananya sekilas, dan memilih tetap fokus pada pertarungan. Ia tidak merasa bahwa apa yang terjadi dengan ponselnya, adalah suatu hal yang penting mengingat lawannya kali ini cukup berbahaya untuk dirinya membuka ponselnya dan ia harus tetap waspada.

Namun getaran ponsel semakin mengganggu dengan terus menerus bergetar dan semakin membuatnya penasaran untuk dibuka. Seorang Chain yang sabar pun tidak tahan untuk membiarkan ponselnya, dan pada akhirnya ia meraih ponsel hitamnya. Ada 12 pesan masuk dan bahkan sempat membuatnya terkejut melihat dari siapakah pesan itu di kirim.

Chain membuka 12 pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

' _Hay. Senang rasanya bisa melihatmu di tengah-tengah perang seperti ini.'_

' _Waktu yang panjang untuk 1 bulan tidak saling berbicara dan Seminggu tidak bertemu. Kenapa kau kelihatan semakin kurus sekarang?'_

' _Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?'_

' _Apa kau memiliki masalah?'_

' _Atau aku yang memang penyebab masalahnya?'_

' _Apa ada yang terjadi?'_

' _Jika memang ada masalah, bicaralah padaku.'_

' _Rasanya tidak menyenangkan jika kau terus menghindar dariku.'_

' _Jika memang akulah penyebabnya, kau bisa membicarakan hal itu padaku.'_

' _Rasanya jika diabaikan olehmu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun.'_

' _Aku bahkan lebih suka jika kau memberikanku hukuman berupa hal tidak wajar sekalipun'_

' _Apapun itu, tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu. Aku akan menunggu.'_

Chain bahkan benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan pesan yang diterima olehnya ini. 12 pesan dan Steven bisa mengetiknya hanya dalam waktu 1 menit secara berurutan? Sebenarnya, apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh kekasihnya ini? Tetapi pesan yang ditulis Steven juga mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini memang paling mahir membuatnya tersenyum.

Chain menekan tombol balas dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata-kata sebagai balasan pesan dari Steven. Setelah pesan selesai, ia mengirimkannya kembali pada Steven.

Dan Steven bahkan yang tadinya fokus melihat pertarungan setelah tadi sempat memberikan serangan, membuka ponselnya saat merasakan getaran. Matanya bahkan membelalak tidak percaya melihat pesan siapa yang masuk.

' _Seperti biasa. Anda mengagumkan, Steven-san. Bagaimana bisa anda mengetik 12 pesan hanya dalam waktu 1 menit? Oke. Kita bisa bicara. Maukah kau menemuiku di taman kota? Bagaimana setelah ini? Aku akan menemuimu disana.'_

"Ooh~ ini bagus. Aku berhasil."

Steven tersenyum bahagia dan mengetikkan balasan, lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya dalam saku. Leo yang melihat tingkah laku Steven, semakin dibuat penasaran dan tidak berani bertanya pada Steven apa yang terjadi.

Dan pertarungan pun berakhir setelah Leo memberikan nama dari blood breed itu dan memberikannya pada Klaus untuk disegel.

.

.

.

.

Chain mengistirahatkan kakinya yang pegal dengan duduk di bangku taman yang berada tepat di dekat air mancur. Sesekali, bahkan ia memejamkan mata untuk menghirup udara segar di taman kota ini. Begitu nyaman dan membuatnya sangat rileks. Walaupun ia sering sekali lompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lain dan selalu menikmati udara yang segar, tapi akan beda lagi jika ia bisa menikmatinya di taman kota yang ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan dan juga bunga-bunga yang begitu asri. Ini adalah waktu yang terbaik dan menyenangkan untuknya.

"Ehem~ Maaf wanita cantik yang disana, apa boleh anda berbagi kursi denganku?"

Mendengar suara baritone khas dari orang yang ia kenal, Chain menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia merindukannya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar panggilan manis seperti itu?

"Sepertinya kursi ini memang sudah dipesan oleh laki-laki berjas abu-abu dengan kemeja biru. Andakah orangnya?" Chain melirik pria yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Steven tersenyum "Sepertinya memang akulah orangnya. Kalau begitu, aku akan duduk disebelah wanita cantik ini." Ujar Steven seraya duduk disebelah Chain.

"Anda memang pandai memuji, Mr Starphase."

"Aku tersanjung dengan kata-katamu. Kau suka es krim?"

"Suka sekali."

"Syukurlah. Kubelikan yang rasa mint untukmu." Steven menyodorkan es krim berwarna hijau dengan rasa mint yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Terima kasih, Steven-san."

Melihat es krim 2 tumpuk yang diberikan Steven, Chain tersenyum sumringah dan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Chain bahkan begitu menikmati sekali es krim yang diberikan Steven. Melihat Chain yang begitu menikmati es krim pemberiannya, Steven semakin dibuat penasaran dengan hal apa yang membuat werewolf cantik ini selalu menghindar darinya. Apa kali ini dia berbuat salah?

"Ano.. Chain?"

"Ehm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu tentang kau yang-"

"Menghindari anda selama 1 bulan?"

"Y-Ya itu dia. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa alasannya?"

Chain terdiam menatap es krimnya. Steven bisa melihat wanita berambut hitam di sampingnya ini melamun dan hanya diam melihat es krim cone berwarna hijau di tangannya. Ia ingin menyentuh Chain. Tapi sebelum tangannya menyentuh bahu kiri Chain, wanita bermata indah itu menatapnya dengan senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Ano ne Steven-san, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Jadi.. bisakah hari ini kita hanya bertemu dan berbicara hal yang lain saja?"

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Hanya tidak bisa saja. Aku akan menjelaskan jika waktunya sudah tepat. Sekarang ini aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku dan kita membicarakan hal lainnya."

"O-Oh.. Begitukah? Hahaha.. Baiklah kalau begitu." Steven tertawa kikuk dan beralih memakan es krim nya.

Ia tidak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut jika melihat ekspresi Chain yang meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak membahas hal itu. Setidaknya ia harus menghormati permintaannya itu.

"Oh ya Steven-san, besok hari ulang tahunmu kan?"

"Oh? Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak melihat tanggal di ponselmu?"

Steven mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan melihat tanggal yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Hari ini tanggal 8 Juni, jadi besok tanggal 9 Juni dan hari itu bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kau benar. aku hampir lupa karena aku terus memikirkanmu. Jadi… kau besok akan datang ke apartment ku untuk merayakannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu, Steven-san. Aku besok ada janji dengan temanku di rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Temanmu ada yang sakit?"

"Bukan. Temanku seorang dokter dan aku pasiennya."

"Tunggu dulu, kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya cek kesehatan saja."

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak butuh kuantar? Aku akan mengantarmu jika kau mau."

"Tidak usah, sayang. Aku yakin pasti nanti akan jadi hari yang sibuk untukmu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri hanya untuk cek kesehatan saja."

"Begitu ya? Yahh.. baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu sekarang, bagaimana jika kita pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar menikmati sekeliling taman? Setelah itu, akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Ide bagus. Ayo."

Steven berdiri dari tempat dimana ia duduk, dan menggandeng tangan sebelah kiri milik Chain yang bebas. Kencan dadakan di taman kota ala Steven dan Chain, akhirnya mereka lakukan setelah Steven kurang lebih 1 bulan diabaikan oleh kekasihnya. Dan saat mereka sedang bergandengan tangan pun, mereka tidak tahu ada beberapa pasang mata yang memergoki mereka tengah berkencan sekarang.

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prisoner of Love**_

 _ **Akira Ringo**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yahhh… To Be Continued dah….**_

' _ **Ihh.. Rin-san.. gak ada bedanya ini sama yang kemaren.'**_

 _ **Yahhh.. maaf ya. Tapi ga tau kenapa, Rin ngerasa kalo yang ini layak gitu. (Hahahaha…)**_

 _ **Okee… ini fic tinggal ngelarin aja. Tapi saya masih banyak urusan, jadi nunggu waktu yang tepat ya. Hehehe**_

 _ **Sepeti biasa, yang mau fangirling an sama saya boleh kok. Saya akan meladeni dengan fangirlingan juga. Hahahaha**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, Cuma mampir, atau sekedar lewat aja. Rin bakal seeng kalo ketemu yang suka sama ini fandom dan suka sama ini pair (StevenxChain love addicted)**_

 _ **Thank you, everyone #pyon**_


End file.
